Cediendo
by SaRaGeN
Summary: Estaba sola, sabía su misión... y si todo salía como lo planeado, terminaría en manos de algo Oscuro y malvado... Advertencia :¡¡Escalofriante para los fanáticos RH! ¡¡No apto para cardiacos!


**Cediendo  
  
por NightZephyr,  
traducido por SaRaGeN**  
  


_N/T: Holas! Esta es mi pequeña traducción del maravilloso fic "Giving in" de NZ. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi. Gracias a NZ por cederme el honor de hacerles llegar esto a los lectores de habla hispana y a Windy Wolf por beta-redearlo jaja. Disfruten!_

  
N/A: _Un agradecimiento especial a Christina Teresa, mi Asombrosa Beta Reader,_

_quien siempre me ha alentado a expandir mis 'horizontes de escritura'..._

_y que siempre insiste en que hago un trabajo perfecto en mis caracterizaciones,_

_incluyendo cualquier 'atributo especial' que pueda tener un personaje._

_Gracias, Christina... ¡¡no habría sido la mitad de divertido sin ti!!  
  
_Escrito originalmente para la Segunda Prueba del Torneo de Halloween de SugarQuill

Se detuvo ante el espejo en la vacía sala común una última vez.— Podrías hacer un poco más de _lo que sea_ con ese cabello, ¿sabes? —dijo el espejo con arrogancia.

— Sí, bueno, hay una telaraña de aspecto sucio pegada justo arriba de tu marco... y estoy planeando dejarla ahí —respondió, riendo cuando el espejo actuó como si pudiera saltar de la pared, sacudiéndose con la intención de deshacerse de la telaraña.

No había tenido tiempo para planear y preparar un disfraz real. Todo ese trabajo extra de Pociones que tuvo que hacer la había mantenido ocupada en el calabozo hasta justo antes de que fuera a empezar el banquete. A diferencia del espejo y sus quejas, ella pensaba que su cabello lucía bien. La verdad, la pequeña mascara naranja brillante que había deslizado frente a sus ojos había torcido su cabello un poco hasta que lo arregló. Pero mulléndolo un poco, lo esponjado cubría las diminutas cuerdas elásticas a los lados de la mascara simplemente excelente.

El banquete de Halloween iba a ser algo diferente este año. Comúnmente, aquellos en el mundo mágico no usaban disfraces especiales en la Víspera de Todos los Santos; pero un gran número de estudiantes les habían enseñado la diversión de la tradición muggle de vestirse con disfraces muy elaborados y pretender ser alguien o algo que no eran. Eventualmente Dumbledore había cedido a sus demandas y el gran banquete de Halloween en el Gran Comedor se había convertido en una fiesta de disfraces también.

Acercándose al Gran Comedor ahora, respiró muy hondo. Le había tomado largo tiempo decidirse, pero ahora estaba determinada a hacerlo. Usualmente tenía el apoyo de sus mejores amigos cuando hacía algo tan arriesgado... pero esos dos no podían ayudarla con algo así.

¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que empezó a notar que era algo más que los demás? Debió haber sido durante su segundo año, cuando empezó a ver eso especial que le gustaba de él. Siempre había sido tan terriblemente cruel con ella, pero encontró que esa cualidad en él era algo desafiante...

¡Cómo le encantaba verlo jugar ahora que estaba en el equipo de Quidditch de la casa! Volando con la gracia y maestría de un jugador mucho más experimentado, giraba y se clavaba, sus músculos visiblemente tensos bajo los confines de las ropas verdes con plateado. Así como algún dios Nórdico haciendo equilibrios al filo del cielo, su cabello rubio platinado al rededor de su cabeza creando el efecto de halo que era totalmente alucinante.

Después de ese último partido cuando la había mirado.. pensó que se ahogaría en esos charcos de hielo gris que tenía por ojos y escalofríos de emoción corrieron por toda la extensión de su cuerpo. Supo entonces que tenía que actuar por encima de esas sensaciones, o traicionar una parte de sí misma que no podía ser negada por más tiempo.

Ella quería a... Draco

Como esperaba, las luces en el Gran Comedor eran tenues, y estaba agradecida por la cubierta que la oscuridad le ofreció a su misión. La usual elegancia impresionante de Halloween de las calabazas con velas encendidas flotando en medio del aire, y los listones de vaporizante fuego naranja chillón iluminando el techo del Gran Comedor con una fascinante e imponente belleza.

— ¿Hermione? —reconoció la voz como perteneciente a Neville, a quién había escuchado antes presumiendo acerca de su disfraz de Cantante Vaquero... espuelas, hebilla, sombrero, guitarra, y todo. Comenzó a virar hacia él, pero igual de rápido lo pensó mejor. ¿Cómo podría explicar por qué Hermione Granger estaba escurriéndose hasta la parte más alejada del Gran Comedor, lista para hallarse un asiento en la mesa de Slytherin, sólo para poder estar más cerca de él?

Fingiendo no escuchar a Neville, se metió en un grupo grande de estudiantes e hizo lo mejor que pudo para perderse en la multitud. Aunque era casi imposible ver, divisó a través del comedor esa figura pelirroja de pie entre las masas, y supo que debía haber allí otra figura más pequeña de cabello negro junto a él. Ron y Harry... tenía que evitarlos a toda costa esta noche... o nada de su plan saldría bien.

A veces se preguntaba a sí misma por qué ya no se sentía atraída a ninguno de los dos. Parecía que ellos serían más 'su tipo'... y esa sonrisa de Ron ciertamente podía darle escalofríos en cualquier momento. Pero algunas veces casi vomitaba a causa de todo su heroísmo bueno-buenito cuando la escuela entera no hablaba de otra cosa. Decidió que estaba harta de pensar en ellos por esta noche.

Ahí estaba, sentado como siempre entre Crabbe y Goyle, su atormentadora cara risueña quebrada de cuando en cuando por una astuta y sexy sonrisa mientras hablaba y reía con sus amigos. Se sentó al final de la banca opuesta, tratando de decidir qué hacer consigo.

Aunque las mesas estaban apiladas muy alto con los tradicionales montones de deliciosa comida y dulces, sabía que los saltos mortales en su estómago le estaban advirtiendo que no comiera nada de eso. Además, Draco no estaba usando una máscara... solo darse un festín con su pálida y atractiva apariencia sería suficiente... por ahora.

Le tomó unos minutos darse cuenta de que ella estaba allí. Él abrió su boca para decir algo... sin duda algún comentario sarcástico e hiriente... para que su presencia sentándose entre los Slytherin llamara la atención.

Pero ella abrió sus ojos muy grandes e hizo lo mejor que pudo para coquetear, esperando que esto le dejara ver un indicio de lo que sentía por él.

Su boca todavía abierta como si estuviera listo para hablar, Draco recibió su mirada, repentinamente puso una expresión perpleja en su cara, y cerró la boca. Hizo un surco con sus cejas pensativo, luego se levantó un poco para mirar a través del enorme salón a la mesa de Gryffindor. Aparentemente miró hacia Harry y Ron por unos momentos, volteó hacia ella de nuevo con una mirada dudosa, y lentamente se volvió a sentar en su banca, ignorando las carcajadas aisladas de sus dos criados.

Draco empezó a coger su tenedor de nuevo y a continuar con su comida, pero levantando la mirada hacia ella desde su plato, simplemente volvió a soltar su tenedor.

Ella lo observó cuidadosamente, tratando de memorizar todo movimiento que hiciera. La atención extasiada que le estaba dando pareció ponerlo incomodo al principio; pero aún desde el otro lado de la mesa sus pupilas dilatadas le dijeron que los coqueteos lo habían intrigado.

Poco tiempo después, la mayoría de la gente estaba quejándose mientras se paraban de las mesas y Dumbledore se ponía de pie para transformar el comedor. Aplaudiendo tres veces, el Director movió las mesas a un lado para crear una pista de baile única en su tipo. Legiones de murciélagos descendieron a través del Gran Comedor, jalando tras de sí y pegando en las paredes varias delicadas mantas colgantes de intrincadas telarañas, adornadas con las más diminutas luces brillantes.

Ahora que estaba de pie, notó por primera vez que Draco sí estaba disfrazado. Cubierto con cuero negro de la cabeza a los pies, parecía estar emulando a aquella estrella de cine muggle de los años '50... el que montaba una motocicleta y cuyo carisma hacía todo menos saltar del póster que había visto una vez en una tienda. Aunque la chaqueta de piel que traía le quedaba bien, eso no fue lo primero que notó.

Sonrojándose un poco ante sus propios pensamientos, trató de no quedársele viendo demasiado obviamente. Estaba de humor para algo oscuro y delicioso... y él estaba parado a diez pies de ella en pantalones negros de cuero, mirándola de arriba a abajo.

La paciencia de Draco se había agotado... caminó hasta llegar a unas pulgadas de ella y miró dentro de sus ojos, sin guardar en secreto el hecho de que estaba más que halagado por su atención.

— No sé qué pretendes, Granger, pero sigue mirándome de esa forma y ten por seguro que obtendrás lo que tus ojos están pidiendo —dijo Draco sugestivamente.

— ¿Tú crees? ¿Y qué podría eso ser?­—tanteó ella, avergonzada de incluso poder decir algo así y decirlo en serio.

— Baila conmigo y veremos si podemos averiguarlo —Draco la jaló de la mano al centro de la pista.

El rito de la música no era capaz de seguirle el paso a los latidos de su corazón, era casi doloroso estar conciente de cómo la hacía sentir el tener su cuerpo tan cerca de ella. El ondulante ritmo de la canción tomó control sobre ella y se olvidó de todo excepto de él. Bajando la mirada, se dio cuenta que debía de haber estado mirándolo fijamente cuando Draco puso un dedo bajo su barbilla y levantó sus ojos para que vieran a los de él.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —preguntó, sosteniendo con insistencia su mirada, mientras tomaba sus manos y las deslizaba bajando por los lados de su cuerpo. Se detuvo pasando el borde de sus pantalones de cuero negros, presionó sus manos en su lugar sobre sus caderas y manteniéndolas ahí. La sensación de los huesos de su cadera ladeando y deslizándose bajo el tieso cuero negro la hizo temblar.

— Simplemente no puedes quitarme los ojos de encima, ¿verdad? —preguntó Draco— No sé qué te poseyó esta noche, pero veamos si podemos hacer algo para satisfacer tu pequeño antojo.  
  
Pasando su brazo casi completamente al rededor de su cintura en un rápido movimiento, Draco inclinó su cuerpo contra el suyo y un poco duramente empujó sus labios contra los de ella. Forzando sus labios para abrirlos, la besó profundamente hasta que ella temió quedar inconsciente ya fuera por mantener la respiración o por la manera en que la hacía sentir el beso.

— ¡Diablos, Granger, esa enfermerilla insípida hizo un buen trabajo con esos dientes! —dijo, retrocediendo por un momento y lamiendo sus mojados labios— Mmmm... creo que revisé cada uno de ellos... son todos bellos y derechos e iguales. Pero tal vez me faltaron uno o dos al fondo... mejor vuelvo a intentarlo.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo para tomar un rápido respiro antes de que sus labios se estrellaran contra los suyos otra vez.

De repente sintió un fuerte tirón arrancar a Draco de su boca y su cuerpo. Los dos miraron a un lado para encontrar un puño balanceándose para dar un golpe a medida que apuntaba directamente a la cara de Draco. Más allá del puño ella vio otros rostros observándolos en un lado del Gran Comedor, aunque todos por el salón entero se habían parado para ver lo que esperaban se convirtiera en la pelea de la década.

— ¡Malfoy... quita tus sucias manos pegajosas de ella, y mantenlas alejadas! —dijo Ron amenazante. Ron la tomó de su brazo y la jaló a un lado.

— Hey, mejor deberías hablarle a tu chiquilla esta, Weasley —respondió Draco—. Yo mismo no estoy seguro de lo que le pasa, pero parece que soy todo lo que quiere esta noche.

A Ron no parecía importarle lo que Hermione quisiera, solo le gruñó a Malfoy en una furiosa voz.

— ¿Por qué, tú... —Ron echó su puño hacia atrás de nuevo para golpear, pero una mano en el brazo de Ron lo paró en seco.

— ¿Ron? —cuestionó una voz familiar.

— Ahora no, Hermione —respondió Ron, enfocado en su blanco. Pero algunos segundos después, la expresión de Ron cambió a una de confusión; debió haberse dado cuenta de que la voz de Hermione había venido de detrás de él, no de adelante de donde estaba parado.

Ron bajó su puño un poco y tomó un cuidadoso paso atrás para encontrarse con que tenía una Hermione de cada lado suyo.

— ¿Qué demonios...? —dijo confundido, moviendo su cabeza de una a la otra.

Las dos Hermiones simplemente se quedaron de pie con las bocas abiertas, embobadas una con la otra, como lo hacían todos los demás en el comedor colocándose lo suficientemente cerca para ver lo que había ocurrido.

Sorprendentemente, Draco fue el primero en hablar de todo ellos. Sus cejas, juntándose pensativo, murmuró:

— Esperen un momento... —agarrando a la Hermione más cercana a él, aquella cuyos dientes había apreciado tan recientemente, la jaló hacia él y cubrió su boca con la suya una vez más.

El tono de piel de Ron se volvió un tanto verde enfermizo, y tuvo que retirar la mirada de la imagen frente a él, una mueca en su cara.

La Hermione detrás de Ron lució como si su boca se hubiera llenado repentinamente ante la vista de Draco besándola. Puso una mano sobre su boca y voló al tocador de las chicas.

Draco finalmente se separó del beso y miró a la chica frente a él.

— ¿Pansy? ¿Qué diablos estas haciendo viéndote como Granger?

— Has estado ignorándome últimamente... y yo solo quería obtener tu atención —dijo Pansy enfurruñada.

— Bueno... funcionó —admitió Draco—. ¿Poción Multijugos?

Pansy-como-Hermione asintió lentamente.

— ¿Por qué, Pansy?... No me di cuenta de que la habías tomado— dijo Draco casi orgullosamente. Hizo una pausa por un momento, luego lució como si hubiera pensado en algo—. ¿Cuánto vas a permanecer viéndote así?

— No estoy segura —contestó Pansy—. Al menos otras dos horas o algo así.

Draco sonrió con lascivia y deslizó un brazo a su alrededor, comenzando a apurarla fuera del salón.

— Perverso... vayamos a jugar.

Hermione regresó del tocador para encontrar a Ron y Harry esperándola junto a la puerta de los terrenos.  
  
— Me preguntaba por qué Pansy hacía tanto escándalo moviendo los compases de la mesa atrás de mí —dijo Hermione al aproximarse a sus dos mejores amigos—. Debió de arreglárselas para agarrar uno de mis cabellos entre ellos para poner en la poción.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? —preguntó Harry mientras ella respiraba profundamente del fresco y frío aire que se filtraba por la puerta abierta.

— Es mejor ahora que no los estoy viendo —dijo Hermione—. Pero tengo que alejar mi mente de lo que sea que estén haciendo si ella se ve como yo y él le está haciendo cosas... ¡¡Urgh!! —tembló ante el pensamiento.

— ¡Rayos, Hermione! ¡No había pensado en eso! —dijo irritado Ron— Maldita sea, ahora tengo que alejar mi mente de ello, también —Ron hizo una pausa por un momento, mirando al espacio, entonces agitó su cabeza como para aclararla—. Urgh... ¡Necesito una cerveza de mantequilla!

— Yo, también —accedió Harry, preparándose para caminar con Ron hacia la mesa de refrescos—. ¿Vienes, Hermione?

— No, vayan ustedes. Estaré allí en un minuto.

Hermione miró a sus amigos alejarse, espiando con culpabilidad un segundo a la adorable parte trasera de Ron.

— Jaja... Ron en cuero negro —se murmuró a sí misma, sonriendo y agitando su cabeza en diversión. Continuó mirándolo pensativamente mientras se alejaba... pero de pronto su sonrisa se desvaneció y sus cejas se levantaron.

"Hmmmm..." pensó, considerando seriamente ahora y viendo a las calabazas flotantes sobre ella sin realmente mirarlas. "Hmmmm... Ron en cuero negro..."  
  



End file.
